


Freezer Burn

by shadowkitty



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Character of Color, M/M, One Shot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitty/pseuds/shadowkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bosco, I'm cold," Murdock said pitifully. "I might die. Hold me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezer Burn

"So you don't want to have a snowball fight?" Murdock sounded honestly puzzled by this, as B.A. dragged him into the safe house by his collar."

"You probably have _hypothermia_. Ain't no way I'm letting you out there to throw more snow around. What were you thinking, fool?" B.A. was deeply annoyed about arriving at the rendezvous point to find Murdock making a snowman with suspiciously beefy arms instead of being huddled in the warm house. He was most definitely not annoyed at himself for being an hour late.

"How can I have hypothermia? I'm not even shivering!" Murdock protested as he held up a very steady hand.

"That's the _problem._ You were outside too long and you ain't even feeling it anymore." B.A. threw a blanket at Murdock's head and went to switch the heating on.

Murdock was still wearing the blanket on his head when B.A. returned. "Okay. I'm shivering. Are you happy now? Shivering kind of a lot. This is better, right?"

"Better is relative," muttered B.A., as he rearranged the blanket around Murdock's shoulders. His fingers brushed against skin. Murdock was _freezing._ B.A. sighed and scooped him up into his lap. "I don't want to hear one word about this later," he said, and began rubbing Murdock's arms. What did he think Murdock was going to do, left to his own devices like that? Should have known he wouldn't go inside like a person with some sense.

What B.A. really should have thought about was that having a lap full of shaking Murdock would produce an effect on him. One that Murdock would notice. This needed some pre-emptive action. "I have someone _on my lap._ Stop smiling! It's normal!"

"In a porn movie, maybe. Is this the part where we have to take our clothes off to share more body heat?" B.A. shoved him roughly off his lap and back onto the couch.

"Not cool, man."

"Bosco, I'm cold," Murdock said pitifully. "I might die. Hold me?" B.A. very carefully put an arm around Murdock, who seemingly took this as a signal to jump back into his lap. And then kiss him.

B.A. pulled away from him almost immediately. Almost. "Okay, just because I may have _reacted_ to you -which was totally normal…"

"_This_ is normal," said Murdock, who then began pressing kisses against his neck.

"You wouldn't know normal if it hit you over the head!"

Murdock stopped and sat up until he was nose to nose with B.A. "If you don't want to do this, we don't have to do this. It's cool."

"I think," B.A. said slowly, "I think this is the part where we have to take our clothes off to share more body heat."

"Knew you'd see it my way." Murdock yanked their shirts over their heads. His fingers ghosted over B.A.'s side and down his stomach, never making firm contact.

"I said yes. I'm not going anywhere." Said B.A.. Murdock huffed a laugh against his lips and slid his hand into B.A.'s boxers. He made an embarrassingly squeaky noise.

"Cold hands! Cold!"

"Tried to warn you," Murdock started snickering. B.A. growled and rolled him onto his back, then made a sharp intake of breath as his warm chest came into contact with Murdock's cold one. He grabbed Murdock's other hand and brought the cold fingers into his mouth, one at a time. Murdock moaned and rocked his hips against B.A.'s.

"Bosco?" B.A. attempted to answer around a finger, but didn't quite manage it. "Bosco, Bosco, Bosco!"

"What?"

"_Harder._"

He could do that. He could _so_ do that. B.A. ground their hips together and kissed Murdock again, running teeth along his bottom lip. Murdock thrust faster now, making noises B.A. finally recognised as his name.

Murdock's rhythm began to stutter as he got closer, and he wrapped his legs around B.A.'s waist. To his surprise, B.A. came first, orgasm sneaking up on him unawares. He collapsed on top of Murdock, who gave a final moan and followed soon after. "You're not allowed to move," Murdock whispered into his ear. "You still have to keep me warm."

"You _are_ warm. Like a Goddamn space heater." But B.A. draped himself over him anyway.

***

"Hey guys, bossman's about 20 minutes behind me last I figured…" Face stopped and looked at the two figures curled up on the couch. "Can anyone participate in the shirtless cuddling or is it invitation only?"

"It's his fault," B.A. said belligerently.

"That does not surprise me at _all_."

"I, uh. Stayed outside too long," said Murdock.

"Ah. Thought the artwork out there might be yours. It has good arms."

"And B.A. had to warm me up."

"Seriously?" Face looked over at B.A. "And you fell for that? It sounds like the start of a porn movie. At least he didn't convince you to get all your clothes off!"


End file.
